


Dinner First

by writingonpostcards



Series: Tumblr Ficlets - Check, Please! [22]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/pseuds/writingonpostcards
Summary: Zimbits AU based on prompt: “we’re sitting next to each other on a bus/train/etc. and you’re hot so I said something very inappropriate in {insert language here} but it turns out you’re fluent in it and you turn to me and say ‘at least buy me dinner first’ in the same language”





	Dinner First

<<Yes, I’m safe, Ford. There’s like only a few other people on the bus.>>

<<A few people _is the danger-zone_ , Bits,>> Ford replies in that weird strangled voice she does when she’s freaking out but trying to keep her cool. <<At least tell me they’re not together in like, a gang, or something.>>

Bitty covers his mouth with a hand so she can’t hear him chuckle. He really does appreciate her concern, it’s just amusing to picture her expression.

<<No gangs,>> he tells her honestly.

<<What about shady middle-aged men? Or slobby teens with band hoodies?>>

<<None of those either. There’s an older woman with a pot plant, a couple sharing headphones, and a really attractive guy reading a book.>> _Really, really attractive_ , Bitty adds in his head, looking again at the man across from him. Long legs clad in tight jeans, messy hair, and muscles enough Bitty can forgive the choice of shoes.

<<And the bus driver,>> Ford reminds.

<<Yes. Her too,>> Bitty agrees absentmindedly, watching as the attractive man uses one of his large hands to turn a page of his book.

Ford exhales heavily. <<Fine, you’re off the hook this time. But I’m staying on the phone with you until you’re home!>>

<<I’ve only got like, four stops left,>> Bitty tells her, knowing he’s going to keep talking to her despite the mild protest.

<<Don’t say those kinds of things out loud, Bits. People could stalk you.>>

<<We’re speaking Russian. I think I’m okay.>>

<<You never know. You never know,>> Ford says dramatically.

<<I’m at the front. I can bolt quickly if needed,>> Bitty reassures her.

<<Serious?>> Ford asks. <<You never sit near the front of the bus.>>

<<True,>> Bitty agrees, watching the man across from him lift a hand to run through his hair. <<But there were certain contextual factors at play that may have influenced my decision.>>

<<Such as?>> Ford asks.

<<Such as the aforementioned incredibly attractive guy sitting on the three seater opposite me,>> Bitty says, grinning.

Ford laughs loudly. <<Should’ve guessed,>> she says. <<Let me see…Tall and brunette?>> she asks teasingly.

Bitty looks the man over. <<Yes and yes. I won’t lie, the phrase ‘climb him like a tree’ did pop into my head when I got on the bus.>>

<<And so you sat across from him.>>

<<Yeah. Knees went week and I practically fell into the seat opposite. It’s great. He’s really focussed on reading a book so I can look all I want.>>

Ford laughs again. <<FYI, you sound like one of those creeps I was worried about.>>

<<Yeah, yeah,>> Bitty waves his hand about. <<It’s like near midnight though and I’m a little tipsy and I think I left my inhibitions and shame at the restaurant,>> Bitty jokes. <<I’m not going to do anything creepy about it.>>

<<Except stare at him.>>

<<If you were here, you would too. He really is gorgeous. I think—Like that kind of attractive that makes your breath catch. I wasn’t joking about the knees weak thing. And his hair is like this perfectly—God, I’ve been picturing running my hands through it—Oh! Shoulders! Ford, they’re so wide, perfect for holding. Or throwing my thighs over when—>>

<<Okay! Wow. It’s like I’m listening to a porno, Bits,>> Ford interrupts.

<<He’s got the looks for porn.>>

The guy across from him coughs suddenly and Bitty’s southern hospitality kicks in.

He leans across the aisle toward the guy. “Hey, are you alright?”

The guy keeps his head down—still coughing—and shakes his head at Bitty. He’s not sure if that’s a ‘no I’m not alright’ or an ‘I’m fine don’t bother me’.

<<What’s going on?>> Ford asks.

<<Attractive man is choking, I think,>> Bitty says in Russian.

Ford gasps. <<This is your in! I’m hanging up. Text me later,>> she says speedily and with enthusiasm, in contrast from her earlier worry.

Bitty shoves his phone into a pocket. The attractive man is still choking.

He crosses over to sit next to him and pulls out a water bottle from his bag.

“Here. It’s just water. Promise.”

The man grabs the bottle from Bitty and roughly twists the cap off, drinking several gulps in one go. His face is flushed from the choking but it’s the first time tonight Bitty’s really seen it properly and he is not disappointed. Strong jawline marked with stubble. A beautiful nose—which Bitty realises is strange to notice—and long eyelashes. He drinks half the bottle then draws in a massive breath, eyes opening so Bitty can see they’re a lovely blue colour.

The man breathes out deeply and puts the lid back on the bottle slowly.

“Here,” he says with a croak in his voice, holding the bottle to Bitty.

“You can keep it,” Bitty tells him.

“Thanks.” The mans coughs another time to move the roughness from his voice, then looks at Bitty. “Sorry for disturbing you.”

“It’s quite alright,” Bitty says, feeling a little light-headed and flushed at how beautiful this man is. He realises he feels so warm because he’s sitting close enough that his knee knocks into the other man’s thigh with the movement of the bus.

“What are you reading?” Bitty finds himself asking.

The man shows Bitty the cover of the book. War and Peace.

“Have you read it?”  attractive man asks.

Bitty shakes his head.

“If you do, you should, uh…” the man leans in a little toward Bitty. “Go for the original Russian text. Not the translation.”

There’s something of a smile on his face that could also be considered a smirk and it takes a Bitty a few blinks to realise what he just said.

“You read Russian?!” The exclamation is too loud for the bus. The old woman gives him a nasty look.

<<Speak it too,>> the man says with a definite smile this time.

Bitty opens and shuts his mouth like a stunned goldfish.

“But I was—All those things I said about you.” Bitty groans and shoves his head into his hand. He thinks his lost inhibitions and shame just got slammed back into his body.

“It’s alright,” the man says.

“No. I am _horrified_ ,” Bitty tells him.

“Don’t be. I would have said similar about you.”

Bitty splits his fingers to peak through them. “Really?”

The man nods. “Really. But, uh, maybe we should do dinner first, eh?”

Very early the next morning, Ford gets a text.

_His name is Jack. He speaks Russian!! Ps Was right about the shoulders ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> Find more of my fics on [tumblr](http://17piesinseptember.tumblr.com/tagged/mine)


End file.
